Jason Keys
Jason Keys better known as Omega ''is an original CAW who currently working with PASW (Pro Alliance on Station Wrestling), YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling) and previously to ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). He is the current PASW Cruiserweight Champion. PASW (2011, 2012-2013, 2018-Present) Debut and departure Jason Keys made his PASW debut under his real name at SNF 9 defeating Darnell Johnson (Gangsta) and MVP in a three–way match to advance to a six-man ladder match for a PASW contract at WarMania I. At WarMania I, Keys was defeated in the finals by Joe Spuch. Kurt Wolf (Young Blood), Tommy Dreamer, Shad Gaspard and Jesse was also involved in the match. Re-debut and teaming with Archangel Reports confirms that Jason Keys has signed a new contract with the promotion under the ringname ''Omega. He made is re-debut at PASW Wrestling on Youtube #7 where he was victorious over Vance Archer. At World War 2, Omega entered the Rumble match but failed to win. At TLC, he lost to Justin Gavin in a #1 contender's bout for the Cruiserweight Championship at WarMania II. At WarMania II, he teamed with Matsuda in a losing effort to AJ Styles and Human Tornado. At Hell In A Cell, he teamed with Young Blood in a winning effort to Mr. Amazing Todd and Rodriguez. He would then challenge for the Cruiserweight Championship at X-MackDown but lost to Human Tornado. Justin Gavin and Archangel was also involved in the match. At Superstar of the Year, he lost to Justin Gavin losing the chance of being No.1 contender for the Cruiserweight Title at Backlash. He would then go on to form a tag team with Archangel called Archangel and Omega. He and Archangel competed against Road Rocker and Alpha in a losing effort at Backlash. Omega was an entrant in the World War Rumble match but did not win the match. 2018: Cruiserweight Division Omega captured the Cruiserweight Title at Reborn when he defeated Archangel, the Young Bloods, Justin Gavin, Shawn Sokolov and Amazing Todd. He lost the belt to Archangel at December 2 Dismember 2018 after one successful defense. At Proving Grounds, he failed to advance to Intercontinental Division when he was pinned by Morgan Phillips. ELW (2013) Omega only had one appearance in ELW. He debuted in ELW in the Cruiserweight Tournament to crown the new Cruiserweight Champion of ELW, but lost in the first round to Nathan Withers. He has not been seen since. YCW (2012-present) Debut and Cruiserweight Champion Omega made his YCW debut in a non-televised match against David Newman in a winning effort. Later YCW decided to give him the YCW Cruiserweight Championship being the first champion. On SmackDown!, he faced Alieus in a losing effort. At WrestleMania 1, he recieved an Intercontinental Championship match but lost to Straight Code Star and failed to win the title. JC and David Newman are also involved in the match. At Hanging Tough, Omega would lose his WCW Cruiserwight Championship to Nick Wolf in a Singles Match. Championships and Accomplishments PASW: * PASW Cruiserweight Champion - 2x (Current) YCW: *YCW Cruiserweight Champion - 1x Finishing and Signature Moves Finishing Move(s) *450° Splash *Shooting Star Press *Frog Splash Signatures Move(s) *Mule Kick *Standing Moonsault Entrance Song Theme Song: *'"Locked and Caged" - Egypt Central (2011-nowadays)' Category:CAW Category:PASW